Through Her Eyes
by RECREATIONAL
Summary: What if instead of just absorbing Delta's Adam and keeping him as a conscious, Eleanor used the same Plasmid that gave Delta control of a Little Sister? What if she did this without giving Delta a clue?


_**Through Her Eyes **_

Darkness.

That is all that he could see. Was…he floating? It felt like it. If felt like he was floating, floating in an endless void. Those ten years he had been dead…this is what it felt like. He couldn't help but think that this was God's way of punishing him.

He deserved it in his opinion.

He failed to live up to the task he was made for. To be a Father. Oh how he wished that he could take it back, he wished that he could give the lives that he stole back to those innocent children he had mercilessly slaughtered. He let the power that Adam granted him corrupt his mind, the crimson synthetic substance nearly warped his soul.

But he fought it.

He fought the Adam addiction and managed to save the rest of the little ones he had encountered during his time in Rapture. But the damage to his daughter's psyche had already been done, he had warped Eleanor's mind and transformed her into a cold hearted murderer that only cared for her own survival. He wanted to stop her from harvesting the rest of the little ones, he desperately wanted to…but he knew that if they had chosen to save them, there would be a chance that they might not have had enough Adam to boil off the water holding Sinclair's life boat down and escape Rapture. Again he felt like a monster, putting his own existence above the lives of innocent children.

But deep down…he knew that he was doing it for Eleanor's sake. To him…her life outweighs the lives of every single Little Sister he has encountered in Rapture put together. She was his daughter, _his. _Sofia Lamb was not going to have the last laugh, he was going to get Eleanor out of Rapture even if he ended up dieing in the process_._

And what do you know, he DIED in the process.

Like he said before, he supposed he did deserve to float in the black abyss of this endless void for the rest of his eternal life. Not only was he a slaughter of the innocent, he was just plain unnatural. He wouldn't be surprised if one of the reasons why he didn't gain entrance into heaven was because he had rewritten the genetic code that "God gave him."

Well…it wasn't technically his fault that he was like this but hey, what could he do? What could a mere golem do but accept the role that he was given.

He was the fourth Big Daddy ever made, the one branded with the symbol for change, a man with no face or name. Subject Delta, that is who he was. Suddenly, the never ending blackness that Delta was floating in was replaced by a mosaic of colors. Bright purples, reds, blues, oranges, all the colors of the mutated coral growing on the deep ocean floor overflowed his visual senses. And when his vision cleared, his eyes widened in surprise for he was staring at his own body.

Delta blinked, blinked twice, then blinked trice.

What the hell was going on? He was pretty sure that he had just died! Subject Delta, the Metal Monster of the deep, rose to his feet and as he did so he continued to stare down at his body. Delta tilted his 'helmeted' head to the side slightly in confusion. He rationalized that maybe he was looking at another Alpha Series but he soon dismissed that assumption when he spotted the Delta symbol branded on the back of HIS dead body's left hand. Besides, why would another Alpha Series be on the surface? But still, what the hell was going on?

A strand of raven black hair suddenly appeared in Delta's field of vision and it landed right into his open mouth. Startled slightly, Delta coughed and spit the offending piece of hair out of his mouth. Delta growled in annoyance and brushed the strand of hair aside. Wait a minute…it was attached to his head. He had hair? Since when did he have hair? Granted he's never looked in a mirror with his helmet off but seriously, the chances of him having hair were very slim. But wait, how could he be here if his body was right in front of him?

Delta raised his right hand and let out yelp of fright when he realized that the hand that he had control of…wasn't his hand. For one the glove that garbed the hand was a burgundy color instead of the dirty bronze gauntlet he wore, the glove did have openings for the necessary contact with the environment that projectile Plasmids needed but it was still a noticeably different design than his own.

Besides, the hand was just to delicate looking, to lithe, to…feminine to be his own.

Delta looked over to his left arm and nearly passed out. For there was a giant Adam Syringe mounted to his left forearm. Delta began to hyperventilate, this had to be a dream, this had to be some mistake!

Eleanor didn't, she wouldn't, she couldn't!

Delta rushed to the edge of the bathysphere and looked into the ocean, what he saw nearly made him faint.

Staring back at him wasn't his own terrifying reflection,…but the reflection of his daughter. Delta lifted a shaky right hand and tugged a little on a strand of raven black hair, the reflection did the same.

"AHHHHHHH!" Delta slapped a hand over his mouth-no wait, Eleanor's mouth-this was so confusing. Eleanor must have absorbed ALL of his Adam in a last ditch attempt to save him and must have accidentally used the same Plasmid that gave him control over one of the Little Sisters. But his body was dead, which meant that…

It was permanent.

"AHHHHHHH!" Delta couldn't help but scream, so not only did he kill innocent children but now he high jacks his own daughter's body as well! What kind of sick man was he! Delta fell to his knees and cried his eyes out, all the pain, anger, and sadness…he let it all out. After awhile, Delta wiped his tears away and stood up. Crying never solved anything.

Eleanor had to be somewhere in there with him, it was HER body after all. Delta closed his eyes and concentrated on finding his daughter's mind. A warm, fuzzy feeling started to overcome him…and he was abruptly 'kicked' out of Eleanor's head and was forced to open his eyes. It was like Eleanor had…put up a mental block, preventing him from contacting her. But why? Why would she want to stay cooped up inside her own head when she could be out here, enjoying the world like she's always dreamed of doing! He should be the one cooped up, not her!

"GrRRRrahhh ahhhh…gGrrah Ruuu?" Great, he has a voice box but since he hasn't spoken in decades he's forgotten all the words! At least when trying to voice the words, Delta could read and write just fine, it's just that he hasn't spoken to anyone in ages; even with a fully functional voice box his mind still believes that he has the voice of a Big Daddy.

"GRAHHHH!" This was so frustrating!


End file.
